


Trip Through Time

by Aqua666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua666/pseuds/Aqua666
Summary: One of my many cliche with a twist Snarry fics.When Harry tries to escape from the ministry through the time room someone trows a spell, causing an explosion. Harry is thrown back in time where a new adventure awaits him.





	1. Early Summer 647

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters of this story are written in diary style. Therefore, the chapters my very quite a bit in length. The further we go, there will be less diary entries and more normal chapters.

_Early Summer 647_

_Dear friend,_

_I write this in the hope that one day it will be read by a friend so they will know what happened to me. If you are reading this, I implore you to try and get this journal to Hogwarts where my friends may still be at this very moment. Now, you may wonder how a journal as old as this one could possibly be owned by someone who has friends in your time, whatever that time may be, and I will tell you._

_I travelled through time. Yes, that’s correct. I was born in the year 1980, yet I am writing this in the year 647 (according to the Gregorian calendar). For this reason, most of this journal has been spelled to be unreadable until July 1995, the year in which I disappear. I simply cannot risk someone reading this and changing history, or history as I know it, which is currently the future… Don’t think about it, it will give you a headache._

_I implore you, be careful with my journal and deliver it to Hogwarts as I have asked. If you can’t get it there, try to take it to Granger Dentistry in London. Their daughter, Hermione Granger, will ensure it gets where it belongs. It may be the only way for me to reassure those I left behind that I am okay._

_Love,_

_HP_


	2. Early Summer 647

_Early Summer 647_

_My dear friends,_

_I call you that because I can only hope that when this message (and the rest of my journal) has finally become visible, it is in the hands of those I used to call friends. If it’s not… Well, I did all I could without risking the timeline. I just hope it was enough._

_Now, let’s get to the good parts shall we. The part where I tell you what has happened to me. I won’t go into the details of how I ended up back in time. You were there (if you are indeed my friend that is but from now on, I’ll simply assume you are) so there is no need to go into the whole sordid affair. Though, I will say that it was all my own fault. I think that needs saying. I know it was my own fault, I and need you all to know that too. If you hadn’t gone with me, I would have gone alone and that could only have resulted in my dead. In light of that, I am rather happy with being back in time._

_I landed here almost a month ago. It felt similar to apparating, and at first I wasn’t too worried. So, I wasn’t in the same place any longer. All I had to do was figure out where I was and send a Patronus. Or at least, that is what I thought. I followed this dirt road for a while, more worried about what happened to you guys than I was about my own fate. That was, until I came to this little village._

_It was really quaint, like Hogsmead. All old timey and peaceful. I still wasn’t too bothered. I mean, there is so much of the wizarding world I had yet to see, it could easily have been a wizarding village I never heard of. The calm didn’t last long though. The sun was coming up and people started coming out. No matter how much in denial I was, it was kind of hard to dismiss the strange clothing (even though very few wizards know how to dress like proper muggles, this was taking it to far), nor was I able to miss the fact that they talked in some kind of ancient version of English._

_Anyway, I tried to talk to some of the town’s people but they didn’t really understand me. Or, to be more precise, they didn’t really want to understand me. They have gotten used to me now, but when I just arrived nobody would speak to me. Though, there was this one girl –Lila, who comes by every other day to say hi and play a game of hide and seek, she’s rather adorable– who pointed me towards this tiny little road that led into the woods._

_At first, I was of course properly sceptical of her suggestion. Not only is she just a little girl, she was telling me to go into this creepy looking forest. I didn’t listen at first, thinking that hanging around the village gave me a higher chance of meeting someone willing to help. But as the day wore on and the little village came to life, I started getting restless. People were speaking in strange languages, wore strange clothes, houses looked out of date and there were no cars, only horses. It was disconcerting and sitting on my arse wasn’t going to help._

_So, I went into the woods, following the path the little girl had directed me to. The path was long and the forest was about as creepy as the forbidden forest. The path ended at an ivy-covered cottage that didn’t look exactly inviting. I, like any good Gryffindor, decided to knock. And you know what, you’ll never guess what happened next…_

_I am going to tell you of course, that is after all the whole point of this journal. So yeah, I ended up back in time and am currently living with Merlin. Or Myrddin Wyllt as he prefers to be called. It sounds kind of ridiculous... Merlin, for Merlin’s sake… It’s one of those things that can only happen to me, don’t you think?_

_Anyway, I can go on gushing about how lucky –or unlucky, depending on how you look at it– I am, but I won’t do that to you. So, I’ll keep it short. I have been living here for a month now and we are no closer to finding a way back. Myrddin doesn’t seem to be worried so I try to follow his example, but it’s hard. I miss you guys and I can’t help but worry over what would happen if I don’t return._

_I’ve told Myrddin everything, or at least everything pertinent, and he tells me not to worry. That fate will not allow me to be stuck in a time where I do not belong. I asked him why he has been trying so hard to get me back to my own time if he thinks fate send me there but the man just shrugs and gives me that infuriating smile. No matter what anyone tells you, Myrddin may be a great wizard (and he truly is that, I’ve seen him work with his apprentice) but he’s also a bloody aggravating man. Very much like Dumbledore; though Myrddin is less sneaky, but I think that that’s mostly because he holds more power and has no need for it._

_I think I’m going to stop for now. I must go help Chayden (Myrddin’s apprentice) brew some healing potions for the town’s people._

_All my love,_

_Harry (Potter, if you hadn’t figured that out already)_


	3. Summer 647

_Summer 647_

_My dear friends,_

_It’s been two weeks since I started this journal. Last time I told you what happened to me. Sort of. I don’t actually know what happened besides the travelling through time and space thing… Ooh, I forgot to say. I’m somewhere in Wales near a village called Symudliwallt. I think it means something like the sparkling forest._

_Myrddin and Chay are trying to teach me Welsh but it’s going rather slowly. I don’t think it’s anything like Welsh in your time. I never actually heard the language before I came here but I’m quite certain nobody in our time can pronounce some of these names. It’s utter madness._

_I’ve learned some interesting things these last few days. First of all, Hogwarts does not exist yet… I guess I should have known that. What, with Mione’s obsession with ‘Hogwarts, a History’. But I was always under the impression that Myrddin went to Hogwarts. More importantly, that he was sorted into Slytherin… Strange to think that the muggles were closer to the truth than we were when it comes to the birthday of the most famous wizard in history… Though, Ron, don’t get too excited. Just because the man never went to Hogwarts doesn’t mean he isn’t a Slytherin. Maybe a Ravenclaw, but most definitely not a Gryffindor._

_Another thing I learned, Myrddin doesn’t use a wand. Most of the little things he does with wandless magic, which is quite impressive considering the fact that the man does everything with magic. But he actually has a staff for more complex magic. I asked him about that. Cause, you know, staffs are cool! He told me that the staff allowed him to channel more magic at ones. He can use a wand but has to limit the amount of magic. So, I ask if using a wand feels like pushing his magic through a straw and he gives me this look, like I’d gone mental. Asks me what I was doing using straw instead of wood. So yeah, sometimes this time thing is still rather annoying. _

_Anyway, back to the whole staff thing. Apparently, it allows him to do more powerful spells as well as shorten complex magic. You know, when building a ward you have to repeat the incantation several times because you just can’t poor enough magic in one incantation. Most wizards are limited by their own magical cores but ones in a while someone can use so much magic at ones that it rips apart their wand. It kind of makes me wonder if that ever happened to Riddle or Dumbledore. They are both powerful, not as extremely powerful as Myrddin but still…_

_I’ve also learned that binding books is not an often-used practise here. This journal was in my pocket when I came here so it isn’t technically from this time and Chay gave it this look like it was a complete mystery. Most of the texts here are on scrolls and let me tell you, it’s bloody annoying. I’m still searching through the library for something that will get me home and I’m starting to get sick of rolling and unrolling those bloody scrolls. Myrddin has quite a few books but all of them are heavy tomes with metal clasps and are either written in Welsh or in Latin. Another language I’m learning, luckily it isn’t nearly as impossible as Welsh._

_Aah, I must go. Chay wants to duel. He’s really good and its fun duelling with someone who has a completely different set of spells. The upside of time travel. I’m learning magic I never even heard of._

_With all my love,_

_Harry_


	4. Summer 647

_Summer 647_

_My friends,_

_It has been a few weeks since the last time I wrote. I know it’s been a while but I figured since you guys aren’t actually going to notice the difference, and Myrddin has been keeping me busy, it would be fine. Anyway, on to what I’ve been doing lately…_

_I’m still learning Latin. Which is going really well, but I suppose that is to be expected when one is living with two men who actually speak the language regularly. Welsh is going better too. I still can’t speak it, but I have a general idea what Chay and Myrddin are talking about now. Which is an important improvement since they like to use Welsh when they don’t want me to understand. Reading the books and scrolls in those languages is still too hard, but I guess that is to be expected. They are all academical texts, not exactly written for a novice._

_I’ve been spending a lot of time with Chay lately. He likes to think I’m his apprentice, teaching me all the things Myrddin has thought him over the last 7 years. I’m catching up with him quicker then he likes though, but then he tends to forget that I have five years of Hogwarts behind me. I may not have had years of personal training from Merlin himself but I also didn’t start as a 10 year old boy with no knowledge of magic at all. Of course, I’m more than a bit behind on the actual magic lessons he gets._

_Seriously, why isn’t there a magical theory class or something… In the past week I have learned more about my magic than I have in the rest of my life. I mean, sure we learn how to do charms and transfigurations, how to make potions and take care of magical animals and plants; but we learn almost nothing about magic itself. You know, how it works and such. I mean, come on, even the muggles have physics to teach them the rules of the universe. Why don’t we have something to teach us the rules of magic? And I don’t mean Gwamps Laws of Transfiguration, though I suppose those should be included, I mean one class where an overview of all the laws are given. Instead of a transfiguration law here and a potions law there and so on. That way those that weren’t raised with magic for breakfast at least have an idea of where to start. _

_Anyway, I’m rambling again. Myrddin says I should work on that. Rambling is a sign of a disorganised mind that doesn’t know how to shut up, so he says. Either way, I’ve learned to understand magic better now. It’ll probably take years to get a decent grasp on it (if ever) but it’s already helping in the rest of my work. It mostly shows in my potions though, I understand the ingredients better, especially when it comes to preparation. So Ron, if you’re still in Potions class next year, ask Mione to find you a book on ingredient preparation. It got my practical work up from ‘are you trying to poison the village?’ to ‘my, my, you must be really good in bed for Chay to spend this much time on your improvement.’ In less than a month. That’s something like a ‘deplorable’ to and ‘acceptable’ from Snape, which I still think stand for A and O respectively._

_Myrddin’s been on my case about Chay this last week. He says I was ogling him while he was swimming in the river a week ago and now the dirty old man won’t let it go. The fact that he’s right doesn’t really matter. I can ogle whomever I damned well like, I’m not The-Boy-Who-Lived here and Chay has a nice ass. Plus, it’s not like there are a lot of others I can ogle. Myrddin is way too old and Lila is way too young. And I’m not going to check out the villagers, they are still weary of me which makes ogling them feel creepy._

_Speaking of Lila, I hear her giggling outside. I better go safe her from Myrddin’s joy of tickling charms._

_Love,_

_Harry_


	5. Late Summer 647

_Late Summer 647_

_Dear friends,_

_Another two weeks have gone by and I have yet to find a way to return. I’m not giving up though, and neither is Myrddin. I’ve gone through about 1/3 of the scrolls and I haven’t even started on the books. I know, I’m really slow, but I’m doing lots of other things as well._

_As I mentioned before, I’m learning two new languages and Chay has been mentoring me. It’s been going alright I guess. I had a few conversations in Latin, which was very funny for Chay and Myrddin. Not so much for me though, since I’m still uncertain what precisely I said that was so amusing…_

_Anyway, we’ve been to the village a few times. That was fun. I’m getting better at understanding their version of English and most of the villagers are quite friendly, when I’m with Chay that is. I suspect they will still ignore me if I show up alone but little steps..._

_I’ve also been ingredient hunting a few times but we haven’t gone very far into the woods. Myrddin is worried we’ll get eaten by one of the many fierce beasties that live in the forest... Not that I have seen any of them. So far, the only magical creatures I’ve seen here are a few unicorns and one suspiciously large spider._

_I’ve also been working with Myrddin a bit more, besides the work we’ve been doing to send me back that is. He seems to be building on the stuff that Chay has been telling me but I have this feeling he’s working to something specific. Not sure what it is yet, but I guess I’ll find out eventually._

_All my love,_

_Harry_


	6. Late Summer 647

_Late Summer 647_

_Dear friends,_

_Another week has gone by. It’s been rather boring. Chay was gone for most of the week, out gathering potions ingredients, and Myrddin decided it was time for me to do some real work. If only I had known his so called work would be so boring, I would have said no._

_I spend the whole week ‘getting to know my magic’. A whole week doing nothing but first year spells and meditating! I’ll admit that I do feel a bit more connected to my magic. I think I can feel it flow from my chest, down my arm, through my hand and into my wand every time I use a spell now. It’s not all visualisation anymore, at least I don’t think it is. I just can’t be sure, which is bloody frustrating. A week’s worth of working on it and I still can’t be certain whether I can actually feel my magic or am just imagining it._

_Of course, Myrddin keeps telling me to stop whining; that it’s hard for everybody at first and that most people need years of regular focussing to get anywhere near acceptable at the practise. I just keep wondering how I will ever know I am acceptable. Hell I just want to know what acceptable is, what the goal of this practise is. But of course, every time I ask, I get one of those infuriating mysterious smiles._

_Love,_

_Harry_


	7. Early Fall 647

_Early Fall 647_

 

_My dear friends,_

_Summer is truly over now. It’s starting to get cold and we’ve been spending most of our time gathering food for the coming winter. I thank my lucky stars that we have magic. I really would have hated to have to gather firewood for a whole winter without it. Chopping trees and levitating wood blocks with magic is work enough, thank you very much._

_I went into the village alone for the first time last week. Usually Chay goes with me to help with the whole language barrier but both of them think I’ve learned enough to go on my own now. They are right I suppose. I’m still having trouble speaking Welsh but I can follow a conversation (especially since they mix it with a lot of old English) and most of the town’s people understand my strange form of English. Only Chay and Myrddin know where I’m from, the others just think I come from some strange English village in this time._

_Anyway, I spend the whole day in the village. Helping the people getting ready for winter and such. It was rather fun. Though Lila wasn’t very happy when I invited all the other kids to join us for a picnic on the townsquare. She’s the odd one out (I think she’s a witch but I haven’t been able to prove it yet) and the other kids tease her. She came to the cottage three days in a row after my visit and I had to spend hours playing with her. I don’t mind though. She’s my special little girl and Myrddin and Chay appear to enjoy her visits as much as I do._

_As far as my research goes... I still haven’t found anything. I’ve gone through about half of the texts here but there isn’t anything in them. Guess I should have known that, probably shouldn’t even waste my time on the other half considering that Myrddin keeps telling me that there is nothing about time-travel in them, but I can’t give up. Not yet._

_All my love,_  
Harry


	8. Fall 647

_Fall 647_

_Dear friends,_

_Myrddin thinks he may have thought of a way for me to return. He’s working on this ritual that needs to be done during the winter solstice. He’s tried to explain it but it’s seriously complicated. It includes spells, runes, blood and celestial influences. Honestly, I have no idea how the man came up with it but I guess that’s why he’s Merlin and I’m only Harry…_

_Either way, we’ll see what happens in a few weeks. If it works, I’ll see you guys soon. If not, I’ll keep trying. Right now, I have to get back. We’re going to gather wood for Chay’s staff. He doesn’t technically need one, his magic isn’t nearly as strong as Myrddin’s, but it’s part of his training. To make his own wand and if he wishes, his own staff. He’s already made the wand, now he’s obsessed with getting a staff._

_Love,_

_Harry_


End file.
